


Janine Quits

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Language, Secret Relationship, Sexual Situations, Sexual Trauma, Stressful Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine has had enough......





	1. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine decides she’s had enough.

It’s mid-July in New York; the temperature has been hitting the mid-nineties all week. Janine had been tempted to wear her bikini to work again but decided not to. She didn’t get the reaction she had hoped from Egon so what was the point? Instead, she wore her usual yellow top and orange skirt ensemble. She opted not to wear stockings. 

The garage doors to the old Firehouse swung open, Ecto-1 rolling in from another bust. Slowly, one by one, the guys got out. They all looked exhausted and soaked with sweat. 

Peter dropped the wadded up receipts on Janine’s desk. She looked up at him over the top of her glasses. 

“What the hell do you call this?” She asked.

“What does it look like? Receipts!” Peter snapped. “I’m grabbing the shower.”

Winston headed to the containment unit to put away the traps. Ray helped Egon get the packs ready for charging. 

“Don’t mind him,” Ray said gently to Janine. “He’s just mad cause it’s so hot out there.”

“It is difficult to handle the heat along with the weight of our equipment,” Egon stepped in.

“It’s still no excuse to act like an asshole!” Janine retorted.

“I don’t believe he meant to upset or insult you,” Egon said.

“And So now you’re defending him?! Guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Janine argued. 

“Hang on! What’s wrong with everybody?” Ray asked, light panic in his voice.

“Nothing, just….never mind,” Janine said as she waved her hand at them in a dismissive way.

Egon headed upstairs. Janine and Ray both jumped as they heard the lab door slam shut. Janine looked at Ray.

“What’s going on with you two?” Ray asked softly.

Janine sighed. “Maybe it's the heat; maybe I’m just tired.”

“You have been working non-stop for the last few weeks,” Ray said. “Maybe you should take some time off?”

Janine shook her head. “And get behind even more?! No thanks.”

Winston returned from the basement floor. He saw Ray’s expression and headed upstairs with him. Once they reached the top and were out of Janine’s earshot, Winston spoke with Ray.

“What’s up, man? You look upset.”

“What’s going on with Egon and Janine? He slammed the lab door after Janine snapped at him. I’m used to her and Peter acting like that with each other but not Egon!” Ray said.

“It’s probably just the heat,” Winston reassured him. “Things will probably be better by tomorrow.”

By the end of the week, things had gotten worse. The heat was still hinging on the mid to high nineties. Janine’s attitude had worsened. The guys came back from another call. Janine’s desk was piled with invoices, notes to be typed and reports. Ray had been the only one who was actually trying to help Janine. Peter, as always, headed straight for the shower, then off to either nap or go out on dates; Winston kept his distance from the fiery redhead, not wanting to ensure her wrath; and Egon distanced himself in the lab. 

This particular day (Friday afternoon), Janine has just completed the quarterly report, which was a four hour task. Ecto-1 pulled in, back from yet another bust. Slimer came hurdling through the garage area, headed straight for Peter. But on his way through the garage, Slimer bumped into the filing cabinet, bouncing from there to Janine’s desk. He had managed to slime not only her work and her desk but her as well. 

Janine abruptly stood, her face as red as her hair. “THATS IT!! NOBODY CAN WORK LIKE THIS!!” She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Peter asked, somewhat angry.

Janine turned around and glared at Peter. He had never seen such fire in her eyes as she had right now. “There is no way anyone can work like this! The hours are ungodly, the pay is dismal, and nobody should have to work with a company mascot that gets green shit everywhere!”

“Ah, come on Red,” Peter drawled, trying to dismiss her claims with a wave of his hand. “You’ve put up with worse. Take a break and we’ll see ya in an hour.”

“No you won’t! I QUIT!” Janine screamed, storming out the door and giving it a good slam.

The guys exchanged looks. 

“She’ll be back,” Peter assured them. “She’s quit before; an hour later, she’s right back like nothing ever happened.”

“I don’t know, Pete; she was pretty pissed this time,” Winston pointed out.

“Yeah, she’s been out of sorts for a while,” Ray agreed. 

Egon went up towards the lab without saying a word. 

“And what’s his problem?” Ray asked, gesturing to Egon. “Him and Janine have been at each other’s throats lately.”

“I dunno but I’ve noticed it, too,” Peter said, a determined look forming on his face. “One way to find out.” Peter went to the lab alone, closing the door behind him. 

“What do you need, Peter?” Egon asked warily.

“Janine has been pissed for a while, but I get the feeling it has something to do with you?” Peter asked, watching his friend’s face closely for clues. He saw Egon clench his jaws for a second, then released it. 

Egon sighed heavily. “We’ve been dating….,”

Peter’s jaw fell open. “Spengs! Way to go!”

“We’ve only had two dates. Things were getting….well….things were starting to move very quickly...and I didn’t want it to get out of hand….,” Egon admitted.

Peter suddenly became very serious. “Did you sleep with her?”

Egon looked horrified at the implication. “No! I mean, not exactly.”

Peter leaned forward from his seat on the stool. “Whaddya mean….not exactly? Did you or not?”

Egon pulled at his shirt collar, a light sweat forming across his forehead. “I….ummm...we were kissing and...well….let’s just say that she was much more eager to consummate things than I was.”

Peter sat back, a grin forming. “Sooo, she put the moves on you!” 

“She tried….but I got nervous….,” Egon explained.

“Tell me one thing, Spengs: do you want to have sex with Janine?” Peter asked.

Egon’s face blushed profusely. “Yes, But…..”

“No buts; yes or no?”

“Yes, I would love to, but…..,”

“You’re not a virgin, Spengs. What’s the problem?”

Egon took another deep breath. “What if things between us don’t work out? I don’t want to ruin what we already have.”

Peter nodded, but could tell there was still something else Egon wasn’t telling him. “And…?”

“And what?” Egon tried to remain calm, but his face betrayed him.

“What’s the real reason you’re nervous to have sex with Janine?” Peter asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Egon said quietly.

“And why would you?” Peter asked, confused.

“Because I don’t know if I’m able to be the type of man she wants or needs,” Egon confessed.

“Egon! Why wouldn’t you be?!” Peter asked, astonished at Egon’s attitude.

“I have been trained all my life to focus on my career as a scientist,” Egon said. “I don’t know if I understand how to be a boyfriend.”

Peter stood, lightly placing his hand on Egon’s shoulder. “Yeah, But you’re also a man who has a heart and emotions. You need things like all the rest of us do. To deny yourself those things is ridiculous. You need someone who can care about you; and Janine’s the woman for the job. It’s ok to be human.” He gave Egon a warm, genuine smile. “Just let your instincts guide you.” 

Egon smiled back, relaxing for the first time in a while. But he still seemed preoccupied. 

Peter leaned forward again. “What else is it, Spengs?”

Egon frowned. “You are entirely too observant.”

Peter grinned. “That’s why I’m a great psychologist. So now, go ahead; what is it?”

Egon shifted several times in his chair before speaking. “Something happened….years ago….in college….at Columbia University. No one knows about it...not even YOU.”


	2. Working It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon confides in Peter.

The expression on Peter’s face morphed into surprise. “What the hell happened?!”

Egon looked down at his hands resting in his lap, not able to look directly at Peter. His face flushed to a bright red. “It …..it was something that happened when I was dating a young woman. It was also the reason she broke up with me.”

Peter looked very serious now. “You mean Gloria? She’s the only girl I remember you dating at Columbia.”

“Yes. I told you that we broke up because she was seeing someone else, but that was to cover up the truth,” Egon explained. 

Peter gestured with his hand for Egon to continue. 

Egon cleared his throat. “She and I had engaged in ….activities….a few times before. But one particular night, she was a bit more energetic and wanted to try something different.”

Peter continued listening intently. 

Egon continued. “Usually, I was the one who initiated the situation, therefore maintaining control. Gloria wanted to try being the one in control, so she pushed me down onto the bed after we had undressed. She straddled me and pushed herself down onto my….member…..very...shall we say...too energetically. Afterwards, I was in extreme pain. Needless to say, that ended our time together that night. I went to the campus doctor the next day. He told me that I had a superficial penile dorsal vein rupture.”

Peter grimaced at that and subconsciously crossed his legs at the very thought of such an injury. 

Egon continued. “I had a procedure to correct the situation, but Gloria ended our relationship at that point.”

Peter’s eyes suddenly widened, realization dawning. “You told me you had your tonsils removed! But THAT’S what happened!” 

“Yes, so now you understand why I’m really frightened to engage in intercourse with Janine?” Egon said sternly.

“You mean you haven’t had sex since then?” Peter asked, somewhat shocked.

“No, I have not…...at least…..not with another person,” Egon admitted, another blush spreading across his face.

“Ohhhhh, so you’ve had a little personal private time?” Peter asked teasingly. Then, he became serious again. “Was it ok? Did you have any pain or problems?”

“No, everything was fine. But I fear that Janine….” Egon’s voice trailed off.

“Spengs, you’ve gotta tell her. I’m sure she’ll understand. Hell! She’ll probably even let you control all the positions,” Peter assured his friend. “Seriously, she loves you, and I’m sure she only wants the best for you. I don’t think she’d pressure you into doing anything you weren’t comfortable with.”

“Possibly,” Egon said, considering this option. “Perhaps I will discuss it on our next date.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve gotta keep her from really quitting first!” Peter reminded him.

Thirty minutes later, Egon called Janine from the phone in the lab. He waited to give her enough time to get home. The phone rang several times. He was about to hang up when a voice answered:

“WHAT?!”

“Janine?”

“Oh, sorry Egon. I just got home a minute or two ago,” Janine replied. “Guess you’re calling to talk me out of quitting?”

“Actually, I was calling to make sure we’re still on for our date tonight?,” Egon asked. He decided he would beg her to not quit that night.

“Oh, of course!” she chirped. “You’re picking me up at 7:00, right?”

“Yes, at 7/00pm,” Egon confirmed.”I’ll see you then.”

After he hung up, Egon turned and looked at Peter, Ray and Winston who had been in the lab listening to the conversation. 

“Great!” Peter said. “Talk her into staying.” 

“I don’t think Egon is the only one who needs to persuade her, Pete,” Winston said. 

“Yeah, we’re all guilty of something that’s brought Janine to this point,” Ray pointed out.

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Peter asked, frustrated.

“She said that the hours were ungodly, the pay is dismal and no one should have to work with a company mascot that ….. ,” Egon repeated but trailed off. 

“Yeah, I got all that,” Peter said with a gruff tone to his voice.

“Maybe we should offer to help her do stuff?” Ray suggested. 

“I could maybe see if my cousin can get her a good deal on another car? He owns a used car shop,” Winston added.

Peter sighed heavily. “I’ll see what I can do about giving her a raise and maybe adjusting her hours a bit. But she’s the one who’s been working overtime! I never told her to!”

“And I know what I need to do,” Egon mumbled softly.


	3. Consummating the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine reach an agreement, both personally and professionally.

Egon arrived at Janine’s apartment in a cab to pick her up for their date. He met her at the door. She was dressed very nicely but had a sad expression on her face. Egon attempted at making idle chit chat on the ride to the restaurant, but Janine didn’t respond. She just smiled weakly and looked out the window.

Finally, they arrived and were seated at the table. It was a quaint little spot in the far corner of the room. There were candles on the table, giving it a cozy, romantic feel. After the waiter had taken their orders and left, Egon decided to take the plunge.

“Janine,” he cleared his throat. “Would you please reconsider coming back to the Firehouse? You seem as if you’re upset about your decision to quit.”

She instantly took the defensive. “So, that’s what this date is about?! To beg me to come back?! Thanks for the offer, but I think I’d better leave!”

As she stood to go, Egon reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. The stern look on his face told Janine she needed to sit back down. So she did. 

He released her wrist and leaned forward. “Janine, I’d like to give you the offers myself and the others have agreed to if you come back. But, I also want you to know that, even if you choose not to, I would still like for us to continue our relationship.”

Janine nodded but was clearly skeptical. She stared Egon down, her arms folded across her chest. 

He took a deep breath before beginning. “Ray made the point that we need to help you when you’re overwhelmed. I’m not sure how we can assist you, but we are willing to do what we can.”

Janine’s eyes softened slightly, a faint smile forming. Egon continued.

“Winston is going to check with his cousin that owns a used car dealership. He’s going to see if he can get you a good deal on a better vehicle. That should help relieve you of the stress of your car breaking down so often.”

Janine’s smile grew, and she uncrossed her arms. She rested her hands in her lap. 

“Peter has agreed to giving you a raise and adjusting your hours so you can go home earlier.”

Janine’s eyes started to twinkle a bit and she started to look more relaxed. “And what are you offering?”

Egon took another deep breath. “I’ll discuss that with you after dinner….at your place.” He looked slightly nervous. 

Janine’s expression looked surprised. “Does this mean…..?”

“Yes….I’d like to stay. But, I need to tell you about something first. It will explain my hesitance on consummating our relationship,” Egon admitted quietly.

“Of course!” Janine agreed happily. 

***********************  
After dinner, they returned to Janine’s apartment. They took a seat on the couch. Egon was obviously nervous, but he was determined to be completely honest with her. Even if she didn’t return as their secretary, he still wanted to maintain their romantic relationship.

He cleared his throat. “Ummm…..back in college, I was involved with a young woman. We had dated for a bit and it did involve a sexual component.” He looked at Janine to gauge her reaction. 

She was listening intently. 

Egon continued. “I usually….initiated the “activities” but one night she wanted to. After we...ahhhh…..were ready to engage in…..well….anyway, she was a little too enthusiastic. I was…..lying on the bed….she...ummm….got on top….and…..,”

Egon shook his head, blushing terribly.

Janine’s eyes narrowed. “Egon, I think I know what you mean. She got on top….”

“Yes….but then….she moved too quickly….and it hurt very bad…..,” his voice trailed off. He took a deep breath and then continued. “I went to the campus doctor and had to have a procedure.”

Janine gasped. “Oh Egon! I’m sorry!”

“It was a superficial penile dorsal vein rupture,” Egon confessed. 

Janine covered her mouth for a moment when she heard the medical name for the condition. “Egon!” she whispered. “What does that mean exactly? It sounds….extremely serious.”

“It was and it could have been worse if I wasn’t treated quickly,” Egon replied. 

“So….you aren’t able to….have sex?” Janine asked, more concerned than disappointed.

“Yes, I can. The procedure corrected the problem. But, I haven’t been with anyone since then.”

“Oh, so that relationship ended after that?”

“Not long afterwards, yes. She apparently needed someone who wasn’t afraid to be as enthusiastic as she.”

Janine frowned. “So...she dumped you because you didn’t want to rush back into sex?!”

“Yes,” Egon admitted.

“The bitch,” Janine muttered.

Egon smiled. “I take it that it doesn’t bother you?”

Janine’s eyes widened. “Oh Egon! No! I love you for more than just physical attraction! I mean, don’t get me wrong; making love with you is at the top of my “things to do before I die” list, but not at the risk of your health!”

Egon breathed a sigh of relief. “You don’t know how good that makes me feel, hearing you say that!”

Janine moves closer, taking his hands in hers. “Egon, I love you for many reasons. You’re quite handsome, but you’re also brilliant. It never ceases to amaze me at the things you’re able to think up and do. You’re curiosity helps make you the interesting man that you are. You’ve accomplished so much in your life so early. And your bravery is like none other I’ve ever seen. You and the others have faced death countless times but still, you’ve gotten the job done. And, you are a true gentleman. That’s hard to find these days.”

Egon blushed from Janine’s compliments. “Thank you. I should’ve known that you would understand, but after what happened in college…..I didn’t want to disappoint you. I haven’t tried intercourses with anyone since then, only….ahem…..private moments.”

“Oh! So you mean you can still……?” Janine asked.

Egon smiled. “Yes, it does still work.”

“Well, if you ever want to try…..I won’t insist on anything. We can go slow, do whatever you’re comfortable with,” Janine assured him.

Egon’s smile turned into a predatory leer as he released Janine’s hands and slid his arms around her, pulling her close. “I would like to try.”

Janine’s heart sped up as her excitement turned to arousal. “Why Dr. Spengler, I would love to assist you in this….experiment.”

Egon smiled. “I’m glad you’re willing to do it. And that you understand my hesitance.”

“Of course! You take the lead, do what you’re comfortable with. And I promise, I’ll take it very slowly,” Janine said as she gently stroked his erection through his pants. 

Egon hissed in approval. He stood, pulling Janine up with him. She led him to the bedroom. 

As Egon laid her down on the bed, he said: “and I will make it worth your while.” He slowly slid her panties off after removing her skirt, then dipped his head between her legs. 

Janine gasped and grabbed the sheets as she felt his tongue working circles around her clit. She moaned his name over and over, reveling in this moment. Egon brought her to the edge of her orgasm, then lifted his head to look at her.

She frowned in disappointment. “Why did you stop?” she whined.

“I wanted to make sure you’re not going to quit as our secretary,” Egon answered, a devilish grin on his face.

“Egon Spengler! If you don’t finish,.....” Janine panted. 

“Are you still going to quit?” He asked. 

“Only if you don’t finish what you’ve started!”

He smiled again. 

“That’s not fair, you know?” Janine asked, smiling herself.

“I never said I played fair,” Egon replied. He then resumed his oral ministrations, bringing Janine over the edge very quickly. Then, as she lay there panting and gasping for breath, Egon removed his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. 

Janine watched as he carefully and very slowly entered her. She laid completely still so as not to hurt or alarm him. Once all the way in, Egon began to thrust, becoming harder and faster each time. Seeing that he was ok, Janine matched his rhythm and within moments, he climaxed hard. 

As he pulled out and laid beside her, Janine turned to face him. “Are you ok? Did it hurt?”

Egon caressed the side of her face. “It was wonderful. No, it didn’t hurt. I’m fine.”

“Do we need to call the firehouse and let the guys know I’ll be back on Monday?”

“No, let them wait,” Egon said. “You and I need more time together.”

They cuddled together and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
